1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a fuel injection valve for fuel injection systems of internal combustion engines. In particular, the invention relates to an injector for fuel injection systems of air-compressing, auto-ignition engines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
DE 101 64 123 A1 has disclosed a fuel injection valve for the direct injection of diesel fuel into an internal combustion engine. The known fuel injection valve has a valve housing that is composed of a plurality of housing parts and is connected to a fuel inlet fitting. Inside the valve housing, a fuel-carrying conduit is provided, which feeds into a pressure chamber that is provided inside the valve housing, downstream in the injection direction from a stroke-boosting device of the fuel injection valve. Because of the high pressure of the fuel, powerful forces are exerted in the region of the conduit, for which reason the housing parts are embodied as solid, particularly in the vicinity of the fuel conduit. The housing parts of the valve housing are also embodied as solid in the region of a control chamber that contains highly pressurized fuel during operation of the fuel injection valve.
The fuel injection valve known from DE 101 64 123 A1 therefore has the disadvantage of requiring a high degree of production complexity and a significant consumption of material and also increasing the size of the fuel injection valve in relation to the usable interior volume. The embodiment of the conduit for conveying fuel into the pressure chamber provided downstream of the stroke-boosting device also contributes to increasing the size of the fuel injection valve.